someday it will lead me back to you
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: It started on a rainy Sunday. They both hadn't expect it to be a routine. With a mention of HHr, DG


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except ideas. Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).

* * *

**someday it will lead me back to you**  
by: _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

He doesn't exactly remember when was the first time he spotted her, or how they had fallen into this routine but he remember it was raining. And it was Sunday. It was always Sunday. He was tired, sore and had an ache on his back from practice as an Auror trainee. Ronald Weasley had a fantastic life. He had a wonderful, although mad at times, magnificent girlfriend. He also had a great job, sure it was hard sometimes, but nevertheless, there was nothing he would want to change about it.

He was tired and woke up to a Sunday where Hermione, her wonderful, mad, magnificent girlfriend had gone to her work at the court for a new case she was determined to win. He got a nice bath and the first thing his heart and mind had desired for him to do is to go take a coffee, to which he did. He dive through the rain, causing the bottom of his jeans to be covered in mud and his bright orange-red-like hair wet, and went straight into the coffee shop. He tried to ignore the rain as one of the reasons to ruin his Sunday, until he was met with a long line inside of the coffee shop. Ronald Weasley almost burst out cursing, but gladly he didn't.

People still whispers and turn their heads when they see him ("Hey isn't that... Ronald Weasley? Oh Merlin, I think that's him!") even though it must have been years since they defeated Voldermort. He merely ignores them, unless they talk to him first. He eventually got to the counter after good 20 minutes and ordered, "Expresso Frapuccino," _blended whipped cream, two sachets of equal_, of course. (Now, don't look at him like that- he knows how to order. Ginny had taught him well.)

Once he got his drink order, Ron was not hesitant to take a sip of it. He closed his eyes and let the taste swirled around in his mouth. That's when he saw her. Just when he opened his eyes, he saw a figure, her back facing to him. She was standing outside the coffee shop, but was covered from the rain. He didn't remember what took over him, but he had walked himself to push open the door and went outside. He came closer, his head leans lower to get a better look of the woman. Just like he had expected, "_Luna_." As he said her name, his words are whispered. He think she must have not heard him.

She was holding a cup of coffee that was half-empty, suggesting she was here for quite a while. She looked at him, blinking with her silver grey eyes. He found the sight of her cover in rain quite beautiful, if he was to admit it. She held a small airy smile, "Oh hello Ronald! It has been ages since I last saw you. How have you been?"

He nodded his head, his eyes gazing at the fallen rain. "I'm good. How about you?"

Her voice didn't seem to change, just as dreamy as he had remembered. He wondered when exactly the last time he had saw her before that day. "I've been fine. Daddy and I are very busy nowadays, but I guess that's alright. It seems to excite him."

"That's very good to hear," he voiced it out casually, taking another sip of his coffee.

They didn't bother to talk, just let themselves settled with the silence. The rain continued to fall, just like how a waterfall would fall from a high peak. People walk passed them but none of them took notice. One was too busy calculating the rain as if it was a puzzle while the other was too hypnotized by the coffee scent to give a care, but all was well. Ron grinned when he saw Luna held out her hand, which was fully covered with her clothes except for her fingertips as it came closer to the dripping rain. His smile grew larger when a water came in touch with her finger, which made her jump, gasping and let her retreated her finger to her chest immediately. Her silver eyes blinked at him in amazement, while his blue ones replied with only amusement.

She settled with a smile after a while and tilted her head to one side. "It's going to be a very good day, don't you think so?"

He nodded again, because it probably is.

* * *

When Hermione came back home, he was sprawled over the couch with his eyes trained on the telly-thing she had insisted on installing. It took him for a while to understand the whole concept of telly-thing, but he did in the end and frankly, he didn't really regret that they did installed it. She looked tired, but a smile plastered wonderfully on her face. "Where's Harry?" She asked as her eyes scanned over the letters and mails they received for the day on the table.

Oh, and yes, Harry _do_ lives with them. It's just, during his free day, he would usually made himself disappear until dinnertime rolled over. It's either he is spending his time with his godson or Ginny. Ron shrugged his shoulder in reply, "don't know."

Hermione turned around to him, her smile widen.

He raised an eyebrow, a small grin came crawling to the side of his lips. "I'm guessing you won the case, today?"

She nodded her head vigorously, biting her lips which made her face looked a thousand times cuter. She literally jumped at him and hugged him there and then. They kissed for a while and he silently thank Merlin for letting her win this case, because it definitely benefit both her and him. She backed away, her arms still around him and a smile still there on her lips. She looked at the window, the sky was just changing its colour. "It's a good day, isn't it?" she asked, her voice are slow and quiet.

He held her there, the image of silver-grey eyes staring back at him made an appearance in his mind. He smiled gently towards no one really, "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

He came again the next Sunday, in the hopes of seeing Luna again for no reason in particular. He still hadn't tell Harry of Luna even though he knew how good their friendship are with one another and how Harry would appreciate it to see Luna again after so long, but Ron had merely passed the excuse of not telling him as he was not sure that he would even meet Luna again that day. But he came, it wasn't raining, and he ordered his drink once again.

Luna was no where in sight.

He had stood where he stood the last time he was there with her, sipping on his drink but there was no Luna.

No dirty-blond with big, silver eyes or dreamy-voiced, petite woman standing there like the last time he had saw her in. He didn't knew what was the feeling he felt that day as his blue eyes searched for her but had failed miserably, but he thought it might be disappointed. Maybe he wanted to see her smile again, just like he saw on the previous Sunday- but... He took another sip, frowning to himself.

"Ronald?" a dreamy voice called him.

Ron turned around. "Luna!" okay, maybe that had came out a little too excited. But she was there, right in front of him, staring vacantly at him. He hadn't miss the small confusion, probably of why he was there, smearing her big eyes. But he continued to smile, because that's the only thing he could do.

"We're you expecting me?" she came closer, but he didn't move.

He looked to his coffee, almost finished. The silence air stung him, but his mouth couldn't form an answer. He wanted to say 'yes', but a part of him held his tongue. He could lie to her, but he got a feeling she could tell he was lying as if she's reading a book. She had those kind of eyes, you know. He couldn't just lie to her. Could he? No, it didn't feel right. So, he didn't say anything and let her stare at him for the next 10 minutes until...

"Could you...," Ron looked up to her -well, _down_ to her since she's merely just a child-size next to him- as her words floated into the air and into his ear, "... wait for me while I make my coffee order? I would appreciate it so."

His smile softened and he nodded his head, "Sure, Luna."

* * *

He looked over her coffee order one day, out of curiosity. "What are your usual?" he voiced out, all of a sudden.

She blinked. "I'm sorry. What did you say, Ronald?"

He sipped and gulped on his drink, "I said, what do you usually order for your drink, Luna?" he repeated and watch when her eyes averted to the air, with a hint of questioning on her expression. Ron waited for her answer, it will take a while but he's in no hurry. It was Sunday, anyway. What exactly do you do on a Sunday?

"I don't know. I usually try it all, you see. So far, I've been drinking Cappuccino a lot. Have you taste it before?" she showed him her drink where she had gently put in between her palms. He grinned, because he should have expected that sort of answer from her.

"Yeah, I've tasted it. Ginny made me drink it once. It was nice but...," he showed her his drink, "I prefer this one!"

Luna stared at his drink, like she always did and told him, "Yes, I can see you are very fond of the drink. What is it?"

"Expresso Frapuccino, blended whipped cream, two sachets of equal," he made a sound and close his eyes. He saw Luna's wide smile playing on her lips as he opened his eyes. "Just like I like 'em," he told her and took another sip. Honestly, he would never get tired of it taste! He noticed Luna's silver eyes still on his drink, her mind must be wondering of the wonderful taste...

Ron's face warmly softened and his heart melted, "Would you like to taste it, Luna?"

It's a really good thing he stopped calling her Loony. Luna sounds much better coming from his lips.

He saw how her face seems to exploded into an exciting expression, like a child when he receives a present. Somehow, something in his stomach flipped, and he has to bit his lips so he wouldn't start to jump randomly. He lowers his cup to her lips, not really letting go of the cup. She tip toed on her feet and her eyes trained on the drink, her fingertips reached out to the cup, slowly cupping it. Her cold fingers met with his warm ones but he didn't moved away.

Just as she swallowed the Expresso Frapuccino, he suddenly felt nervous. What if she doesn't like? ran through his mind. He immediately restrained himself, he shouldn't be worried at all really. He waited for her reaction. It's always hard to tell when you're with Luna, but he's learning.

"I found it surprisingly good," she said, her words flowing and danced in his head. She nodded her head, as if to agree to her statement, "You have a very great taste I must say, despite what Ginny has been telling me."

His ears' perked up and his eyes narrowed, "What _did_ Ginny told you about me?"

And his Sunday morning was spent with Luna delighting him with everything Ginny's stories of him, which she found rather amusing and interesting while he drowned in embarrassment and remarks of "that is _not_ true!", also with her stealing his drink until the next thing he knew, his cup was empty.

* * *

She found him next Sunday, sitting on one of the sitting place with two cups for them.

"Expresso Frapuccino for you, _madam_," he joked, which earned another high-pitched laughter by yours one and only, Luna Lovegood. But he's getting used to it. She sat down and slurped on her drink, doing exactly what he would do every time he took the first sip. He couldn't help but to suppressed a grin.

"Thank you, Ronald. You shouldn't have," she said, the cup lingered on her lips.

He shrugged, taking another gulp of his drink. "I thought you found Expresso Frapuccino your new favourite?" he joked, recalling the moment she kept sipping on his Expresso the last time.

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes glued to the drink and her thumb playing with the cup.

"And it all thanks to you."

And somehow, something deep in his stomach flipped again.

* * *

"I am rather fond of your hair, Ronald," she said, eyeing his bright orange-red-like hair.

He squirmed, because even though it has been weeks since they started this Sunday routine, he still was not all that comfortable with her long, vacant stare. But at least, the awkwardness didn't creep him as much as it would if he hadn't known her for the last few weeks. He nodded his head, his blue eyes looking elsewhere, "Oh well...," he started, "t-thank you, Luna."

"It's so bright... How do you keep it bright, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh... um," he shrugged his shoulder, his fingers touched a strain of his hair. "I don't know. It has been this colour since I was a child, I guess."

"Do you think our child would have your hair if I marry you, Ronald?"

He almost burst his Expresso out. Gladly, he didn't of course or Luna would be covered in his spit plus his Expresso, and that wouldn't be a great state to be in exactly. He chocked, which made Luna patted her hand slowly on his back, calming him down. It helped though and within minutes, he was calmed down. He could tell she was worried, "Are you alright, Ronald?"

He shook his head, wiping his lips with a tissue. "No, it's just... I was quite shock by your question, is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, her head was down. "Does the image of me marrying you bothers you?"

He was quite for a while, wiping any Expresso trails on his shirts and pants while his mind traveled to the image of him, marrying Luna. He wouldn't admit it was a current thought, but it wasn't entirely impossible. He could see her, striding down the aisle with her father by her side, her eyes and her smile are only for him and his blue eyes are only staring back at him. He could see the way her lips says 'I do' and the way it fits when she's around him... "No, Luna. It doesn't bother... me. At least, not too much. I mean, there are _possibilities_... of us... you know, getting married...," his voice trailed off.

_If I'm not dating Hermione, maybe_. He checked over his clothes.

Luna smiled and continued, "Oh well. I was just wondering how our child would look like. I would prefer if he or she has your hair. I think he or she would look magnificent, don't you think so?"

"I guess," he shrugged. The image of little boy and a little girl with orange-red-like hair and bright grey eyes stared back at him. They're not exactly ugly, in fact, he actually liked it. They could have Luna's dreamy stare and intelligence whilst having his joking manners. They would certainly be interesting.

"Do you prefer having a son first or a daughter, Ronald?" she further asked.

He was quite, still sipping on his drink. He was glad he didn't let the cup toppled over when he chocked a minute ago. That would mean he'd be wasting a cup of _really_ good Expresso Frapuccino. "I don't know... A son, maybe?"

"I would love to have a son as my first child too. My mother intended on having a son first, but I came out as a girl instead. But she was never sad when she found out I'm not as she imagined. In fact, she told me I was better. She's really good like that. With words, I mean. She would always make me feel better," she whispered the last part, her face saddened though her eyes didn't water.

The guilt spread throughout him like wild fire. He swallowed hard. "I'm very sorry, Luna."

"That's alright," she jumped back to her airy state, assuring him she was okay. "I think she would love your hair too to have on her grandchildren. I know I would," she nodded to herself.

"Luna," he began and she looked up, her eyes questioning. "Tell me more of your mother?"

And so she did.

* * *

The snow was falling hard that day and Ron was cold to his bone. He got up one Sunday to Hermione who ordered him to get on his toes and come to Diagon Alley with her so they could buy something for his mother on the up-coming Christmas-New Year dinner at the Burrow. He was hesitant, because for one, he had no idea what to get for his dearest mother. What more would that woman possibly want? More kitchen tools? Second, was he supposed to tell Luna that he couldn't come to their routine? But to think of it, they hadn't actually established of this routine...

Should he be missing their Sunday routine?

"Oh come on Ron! What could you possibly doing upstairs that would take _ages_?" Hermione's loud voice screamed from downstairs, almost making Ron jumped on where he was.

"I'm coming," he yelled back, letting the fact of him _leaving Luna waiting all alone without an answer_ left behind as he left the house.

* * *

He came to the coffee shop when it was around its closing time that day.

"Excuse me," he was panting for he had run his way to get to the coffee shop. The two boys, who Ron recognize as the boys behind the counter, who were just joking and playing with one another, turned to him, questioning. One of them, the one with short dark black hair spoke up, "I'm sorry, sir but we're closed."

"I know but-," he panted, putting one hand on his chest to calm his racing heart.

The other worker, one with red hair and freckled-cheek made a face, "Hey, aren't yae Ron Weasley, one of the Golden Trio?" he pointed his finger at him, as he questioned in his thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, have you seen a blond today? On the early morning? She must have been standing outside the shop, standing... waiting," he gulped, scared of the answer. Both the young workers look to one another and the red hair guy shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, sir. I was not working this morning, ain't my shift. But it's your shift, ain't it?"

The dark black-head nodded his head, "Yeah," he answered in the normal english accent.

Ron was not patient, apparently. "Well, do you see any blond?"

The dark black-headed worker stared intently at him, as if he tried to read the intention behind his question. He looked down at his broom before back at Ron, "All I see is white, sir."

The first thought that came through Ron's mind is snow and he immediately let out a relief sigh. Luna must've left when she suspected he was not coming. Although that lessen the burden, it did not get rid of his guilt. He would have to explain to Luna afterward. The last thing he need is another person, especially if that person is Luna, to hold any sort of revenge towards him. He nodded his head and began to walk away...

"Sir!" The worker called back.

He turned around, confused.

"All I see is white," he repeated, his words coated with the sense of guilt. "She's covered in snow, sir."

* * *

The next Sunday, he saw Luna standing in the long line of people to order her coffee. At the sight of her, he silently thank Merlin.

And the next thing he knew, he was hugging Luna so hard, she was begging him to let her go, just so she could have a breath. He apologized to her for a long time while she laughed, saying his actions were very dramatic and amused her wildly. He took it as she had forgave him and wished they could have stayed in the moment for a long time for her high-pitched laughter had certainly became one of his favourite sound to hear, missing the conversation between the familiar workers behind the counter...

The red-hair passed another coffee order to his best friend, "Hey, ain't that Ronald Weasley from yesterday? Is that his girlfriend? Are they dating?" His 'R's rolled over his tongue strongly as he asked.

The black-headed young boy shrugged his shoulder, a soft smile came across his face. "No. I think he's seeing Hermione Granger. But... If they _are_ dating in the future, I am not going to be surprised."

The red-hair made a face, "_Huh_. They look good together."

"They do, don't they?" the black-headed worker agreed, now focusing back to the customer across from him. "Welcome to..."

* * *

Luna was coughing so hard one day, he asked her if she was okay.

"Are you alright, Luna?"

She continued to cough and that was when he had held her with his hands to keep her steady. After a couple of seconds passed, her coughs started to die down and she responded, "Oh dear, I think I might have," _cough, cough_, "caught a flu of some sort. I have been feeling under the weather since yesterday evening, actually."

"Then why did you come today?" his questioned was laced with worry.

She let out a few cough slipped from her lips before, "You... I was afraid you would be waiting for me."

Guilt ran over him for a quick second before anger took over. Why would she be worry? If she was sick, he would certainly understand. And plus, this routine of theirs are not something they both had made officials, so she should not be afraid he would be waiting for her or something. And the fact she there with him could worsen her, and somehow that thought irked him. "Luna, you shouldn't be so stubborn like this. You should be resting at home. You could be in worse condition if you come here... oh Merlin, Luna," His voice sounded irritated.

She was so weak of controlling her coughing, she fell into his chest although she seemed to be pushing herself further from him. He didn't mind, though- in fact, his concern over her grew and he rubbed his hand behind her back after setting her Expresso down. "Are you," _cough, cough_, "mad, Ronald?"

He was mad, of course but he shouldn't, really. It was unreasonable for him. there she was, sick but still there because she's scared she'd worried him and he was there, getting mad at her? "No, Luna. I'm not."

At this point, her head stayed on his chest as he continued to rub her. "I'm sorry," _cough, cough_, "Ronald."

"No. Don't." He said, through his gritted teeth. "Let's get you to a Healer...,"

"No, I can," _cough_, "by myself. I'm sure of it. I don't want to trouble you any further,"

He watched her expression. Although sick and paler than usual, she seemed to have that airy face all the times and it made him harder to let her go on by herself. "Luna..."

"I'm a witch, Ronald. I can handle it," _a lighter cough_, "Goodbye. See you later."

As she Apparated before his eyes, he said his goodbyes while handling a terrible ache inside of his chest.

* * *

They were on the bed, she was on top of him but she weight zero against him. Her head lies lazily on his chest, listening to his heart beat while he stares at the ceiling and letting his hands played with her fingers. At one point, he leaned his head closer and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of fresh-cut grass from her dirty-blond hair. She lifted her chin up and stared at him, he stared back until they both cracked a smile and started laughing. Her cold thumb came up and graces his cheek while his finger turned to play with her waist-length hair.

"I love you, Ronald," she told him, and suddenly there was no other words he would rather hear.

He smiled like he never smiled before and bent down to kiss the blond on the lips. "I love you too, Luna."

Ronald Weasley woke up with sweats trailing down his forehead. He wiped it out and looked out the window. First, he reminded himself it was only a dream. He remembered only little of it, but he recognized that airy dream-like face anywhere. (and he should _not_ dream of her in any way) Second and most importantly, his mind went to that day. It was only Monday.

And something deep inside of him couldn't wait for Sunday.

* * *

"Ronald," her voice sounded sad... almost different and strange from usual.

They, well _he_, was talking about his Auror training and how he would be an official Auror officer this up-coming month and how he had imagined himself and Harry would take their first mission and whatnot. He was very excited, he nearly missed the stiffened air going on around Luna and when he finally did as he gazed back at her, an uncertain feelings crept up at him. "What's wrong?" There usually was nothing wrong with Luna- he hoped the situation stayed that way.

"There is nothing wrong, Ronald but...," Ron suddenly realized he hated the word _but_. How come there would be nothing wrong, when there is a but? He silenced himself, waiting for the blond witch to continue. "My father, he received a job offer, a research of abnormal creatures and he was really excited to take it. And I was too, because I was offered the same job. The Quibbler, we are giving it to our nearest relative to handle for a while."

She quieted down, her eyes expecting a respond from the red-head. Ron nodded his head awkwardly, "T-that's great, Luna. I guess we both are going to be very busy now, aren't we?"

Luna slightly smiled, "Yes. I guess we are but..,"

He groaned inwardly, "There's another but?"

She didn't even spare him a look when she kept going, as if he had never interrupt. Her finger slowly playing with her cup, "My job... It's in Asia. Very far away from here...,"

His head snapped up, "You're going away?" A pang slapped his heart and his chest tightened, already felt hard to breathe. "When?"

"This week. Wednesday." She answered shortly, her eyes avoiding his.

Ron did everything he could to not lose control. The moment Luna said her farewell, he nearly broke right there and then.

* * *

The next Sunday, Harry came down to Ron lying lazily on the couch in front of the telly.

He said his good mornings and walked over to the refrigerator. When he came back, he nudged Ron's leg, "Hey, aren't you going to the coffee shop today? You seem to go there every Sunday, I noticed," a pause. Harry glanced over the window and smiled to himself, "Do you think you could buy me a cup of Cappuccino? It could be very nice for a rainy day like today."

Ron gave him a sharp look.

"No," was what he said next.

* * *

Ron knew Luna was not for one to be exchanging mails or letters, and he was not for one to begin disturbing her. But he couldn't possibly lie and admit the fact that he hadn't been in contact with Luna didn't bother him one bit, because it truly did. So, one day when he got home from a tired, quite bad day as a newly Auror to letter written from him in unique handwriting, he was beyond excited.

The first thing he saw above all the other words in the letter was _I miss you terribly, Ronald _before he started to read the rest of her story.

And the first thing he wrote in the letter before the other million things he could be telling her was _I miss you too, Luna_.

* * *

_The moon was red tonight, Ronald because of the eclipse, although I do not know why. It reminded me of you and me. The moon of course represented as me, while the redness of it... I couldn't let myself forget of your bright red hair. When you look at the moon, do you remember me? I would love to hear your thoughts_.

**Luna, I lie down every night looking at the moon. Who do you think I'm thinking of**?

* * *

**When are you coming back, Luna**?

_I hope soon, Ronald_.

* * *

**Happy New Years Luna. I wish you'd be back sooner**.

_I hope it will come true, then. Happy New Years to you too, Ronald. I miss you_.

**I miss you too**.

* * *

_Happy birthday, Ronald. I'm sorry I couldn't get you any present. The town is very far away and I didn't have the heart to trouble any of my co-workers. I hope you have a nice day. What do you wish for_?

**It's okay. I had a good day. The cake was fantastic. Isn't the law of wishing is to not tell anyone or it will not come true**?

_Really? I never really knew that. Then perhaps I should apologize. Whatever it is that you wish for, I hope it will come true_.

**I do too. Thanks Luna**.

_Ronald, did you stop going to the coffee shop? Why_?

**Yeah. What's the point? I have no one to talk to**.

_Well, could you do me a favour? This Sunday morning, I want you to buy yourself an Expresso Frappucinno. Take it as my present for your birthday. Don't worry, I'll pay for the drink when I return_.

**You shouldn't do that, Luna. Really, I'm fine without any presents**.

_Ronald, I insist. Please, treat yourself an Expresso this Sunday. I would deeply appreciate it. Please, would you? For me_?

**...Fine**.

* * *

"Expresso Frapuccino, blended whipped cream, two sachets of equal, please," he ordered and the worker behind the counter, the one with black hair, only smiles at him. He nodded his head at his coffee order and place it so his other friend, the other worker with red hair, could make the coffee order. Ron moved to the waiting side after he finished paying for his order. Now only did he realized the red head and the black-headed workers reflected much of him and Harry, if they were somehow stuck in being the workers behind the counter of a coffee shop. Ron chuckled silently to himself.

"Here ay' yae orders, sir," the red head grinned, giving him his order.

Ron nodded, taking it from his hand. He went outside the coffee shop and went standing where he did the first time he saw the blond witch. He let out a sigh and wished there was some way, or some magic, that could make her stand right before his eyes once again. He closed his eyes as he drank his Expresso. He missed the blond. He missed her voice. He missed her dream-like stare. He missed her airy smile. He missed her high-pitched laughter. He missed all of her.

A cold squeeze to his hand made him gasp and almost lose grip of his cup. He quickly moved his gaze towards his side, only to met with a pair of silver grey eyes. His eyes widen. "Luna?"

The young woman shrieked when he lets go of his drink, letting it fell to the ground harshly and quickly put his arms around her. "Luna! Is that you? Blimey, it _is_ you!" he muttered as he cupped her face and hugged her again.

She kept assuring him and nodding her head while letting out an airy giggling, "It _is_ me, Ronald."

"But how? What? When? How?" he was way too excited- he couldn't even... wow.

She kept her hand within his large ones and told him, "I couldn't stay in Asia forever, Ronald. Someone needs to run the Quibbler, you know?"

He seemed confused for a second, "But I thought you gave it to your relative, right?"

"Yes, but only for temporary. Why? Do you want me to go back to Asia, is it?" she asked back, her face expression returned blank and questioning. He shook his head immediately and hugged her once again, "Merlin _no_," he told her as he did so. They stayed that way for a while until, "I really miss you, Ronald."

He hugged her closer, pressing their bodies further. "You have no idea...,"

"I'm really glad you're happy for my return," she said when they broke apart, although their hands still remained attached.

"Of course. My wish came true," he breathed to her.

"Wish?" she perked up, "What is it did you wish for exactly Ronald?"

He bent down and pressed their lips together. Although surprised at first, Luna gave in and held his face with one of her hand, keeping him close. His large hands secured her waist and for the first time in a long time, something in Ron's stomach once again flipped. They broke apart once again for air and he rested his forehead against Luna's. "You," he shortly answered.

Luna smiled, until her hand that was on his chest stopped him, "What about Hermione?"

He smiled back, grabbing her hands with his, "She's with Harry, for a while now. Ginny's with Malfoy. I guess it's all just... unexpected, huh?"

Luna stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "I guess so," she shrugged.

"So you're going to be here?" Ron searched for her eyes.

She nodded, biting down on her lips. "Yes, Ronald. With you, I assume?" the last part questioned him.

He laced their fingers together, "Of course."

* * *

_That may be all I need_  
_In darkness, she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave_..

-**Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**

* * *

I'm sorry if it's terrible. My first Harry Potter. Give me a break, okay? :D Love you for reading it.


End file.
